미쿠와타 초초초단편집
by applebatter
Summary: 미쿠와타라는 마이너 커플의 초초초초단편집입니다.
1. 병원에서

[사과 깎기 스킬 습득법]

ㄴ

ㄴ

퀘스트 내용 : 입원한 와타루의 성질을 사과로 잠재우자! 사과는 영양만점! 내 친구 와타루는 착하니까 전부 먹겠지?

퀘스트 요구점

- 사과를 반으로 갈라 씨앗을 파낸다. (0/20)

- 자른 사과의 껍질을 벗겨 비크티니 모양으로 성형한다. (0/80)

- 사과를 돌려 껍질을 길게 깎아낸다. (0/5)

- '실수로' 뷰티풀하지 않은 거대 사과 조각을 생산한다. (0/12)

.

.

.

.

.

(사과 깎기 + 10)

(사과 깎기 + 2)

(사과 깎기 + 10)

.

.

.

와타루는 가만히 눈을 굴려 접시 위에 열심히 쌓이고 있는 사과를 질린 표정으로 바라보았다. 아직 미쿠리가 서툰 탓에 사과 조각은 부스러기이거나 대체로 아주 못생겼기 마련이었다. 쌓여가고 있는 사과의 산도 문제였지만 완벽주의자 기질이 있는 미쿠리의 성격이 문제였다. 분명히 예쁘게 깎을 수 있을때까지 사과 깎기 연습을 할 게 뻔했고, 그로 인한 부산물은 전부 와타루의 입으로 들어가게 생겼다. 와타루는 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.

"미쿠리, 병원은 나으라고 입원시킨거잖아. 수면가루까지 써가면서 데려온건 나으라고 한거잖아."

"그럼- 빨리 나아야 너도 편하고, 나도 편하고, ...그리고 돈도 아끼고."

"강제 입원시킨 후 사과를 잔뜩 먹이는게 건강으로 향하는 지름길은 아닌 것 같아, 미쿠리."

"사과는 몸에 좋으니까. 그리고 잘 깎으면 너도 좋잖니? 많이 먹고 빨리 나아야지? 먹을거지? 응? 우리 와타루."

바삐 놀리던(그리고 과도를 든) 손이 멈추자 와타루는 목덜미의 털이 모조리 서는 것을 느꼈다. 사과를 깎던(그리고 과도를 든) 단아한 물빛의 남성은 자리에서 일어나 와타루의 머리를 다정히 어루만져주었다.

"먹고 빨리 나아야지."

의미 모를 위협에 긍정의 대답을 무심코 뱉자 미쿠리가 만족스럽게 웃었다. 그럼, 먹어야지- 하고 즐겁게 말하며 볼을 쓸어오는 손길에 와타루는 미쿠리가 모르는 사이에 저 많은 사과를 전부 처리할 방법을 찾아 열심히 머리를 굴리기 시작했다.


	2. 델케티 앞의 꼬렛

방안은 간헐적인 퐁당 소리를 제외하고는 고요했다. 와타루는 눈앞의 남성을 바라보았다. 회백색 투톤의(와타루는 아직도 이게 어떻게 가능한지 잘 이해가 가지 않았다.) 머리를 단정히 빗어넘긴 귀족적 남성은 바로 미쿠리의 스승인 아단이었다. 거기까지는 이해했다. 하지만 눈앞의 남성은 가만히 냅두면 당뇨병으로 곧 죽어버릴것 같았다. 와타루는 찻잔에 다시 떨어지는 각설탕에서 눈을 돌리려고 노력했다. 이 고요하고 어색한 방안에서 눈이 끌리는게 각설탕 밖에 없다는 것은 매우 비참한 일이었다.

그와 반대로 눈을 돌려 흘끗 본 미쿠리는 아주 편안해보였다. 어쩐 이유에서인지 즐거워보이기까지 했다. 와타루는 각설탕을 하나 더 집어드는 미쿠리의 손을 보며 살짝 한숨을 쉬었다. 그 스승에 그 제자라고, 좋은 영향만 끼칠 수는 없는걸까. 한참을 이 곳에서 벗어날 잔머리만 도르륵도르륵 굴리던 와타루를 보며 아단이 미소지었다.

"와타루군."

와타루가 상상에서 벗어나 움찔거리며 짧게 네, 하고 대답했다. 옆의 미쿠리가 쿡쿡 웃기 시작하자 아단이 주의를 주었다. 와타루는 다시 입을 다문 아단에게 무슨 말을 해야할지 다시 한참 머리를 굴리다가 결국 마음을 정한 듯이 입을 열었다. 와타루의 말을 들은 미쿠리가 쓰러져 웃기 시작했다.

"저, 그. ...미쿠리랑, ..교제의 허락을, 받으러 왔습니다."

뻣뻣하게 얼은 와타루의 귀에 미쿠리가 폭소하는 소리가 들렸다. 무언가 잘못했나? 아니, 나름 잘 골라서 말한 것 같은데. 얼음타입 데미지를 열심히 받고 있는 와타루를 안심시키듯 아단이 다시 미소지었다. 와타루는 그 미소마저 무서웠다. 이 남자들은 먹기 전에 꼬렛을 굴리고 노는 페르시온같았다. 호연 지방이니 델케티 정도일까. 와타루는 꼬렛 정도로 추락한 기분을 느끼며 애써 웃어보려고 했다.

"무리할 필요 없습니다. 미쿠리는 어른이고, 자기 일은 스스로 결정할 수 있을거에요. 서로 마음이 맞고 다정하게 다루어준다면 제가 끼어들 자리는 없지요."

와타루는 아단을 바라보았다. 뭐라 중요한 말을 하는 것 같은데 패닉에 빠진 머리로는 무슨 말을 하는지 이해가 되지 않았다. 그러니까 대중적인 대답을 해야하는데, 답이 YES인가 NO인가? 네, 감사합니다 했는데 NO면 이 사람들은 도대체 나를 어떤 눈으로 볼까? 광속으로 지나가는 생각에 와타루는 정신적인 데미지를 입고 있었다. 감자칩을 빼앗겼을때의 이츠키 같아. 곧 피를 질질 흘리며 죽을 것 같은 기분의(기분만) 와타루가 생각했다.


	3. 집에 오는 길

" 왜 하필이면 그런 짓을 한거지?"

내뱉어진 말은 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 날카롭게 쏘아져 나갔다. 평소라면 눈앞에 이 녀석이 다쳐있을때 안아서 달래주겠지만 지금은 전혀 그럴 기분이 아니었다. 속없는 바보가 눈에 띄게 움찔거리는 것이 보였지만 그래도 한번 일은 화는 쉽게 가라앉지 않았다. 얼마나 위험에 뛰어들 생각인가, 이 멍청이는.

" 그 방법이 가장 빨랐으니까."

변명이라고 우물우물 주워섬기는 드래곤 마스터의 말은 내 화를 더더욱 부추겼을 뿐이었다. 15분전, 간단히 장을 보고 집에 돌아오는 길에 문가에서 무언가 물컹한 것을 밟고 놀라 뒤로 물러섰었다. 한심한 꼴이었지만 추스릴 틈은 없었다. 기분나쁘게 물컹거리던 것은 엉망진창이 되어 누워있는, 내가 너무나도 잘 아는 사람이었으니까. 드래곤 마스터, 일 잘하는 녀석 혹은 석영 챔피언. 혹은 교제하는 사람. 와타루.

만나기 시작한지는 꽤 되었고, 그 덕분에 마냥 착하고 사람좋아보이는 이 녀석이 사실은 지독한 자기혐오자에 고집불통이라는 사실은 깨달아 대처할 수 있었다. 자신보다 약한 이를 지키려고 하는, 어디에서 솟는지 모를 이 영웅심리는 가뜩이나 자기 몸 챙기지 않는 녀석이 스스로를 위험으로 밀어넣게끔 유도했다. 협회도 와타루를 싫어했다. 부패한 협회와는 달리, 그는 유능하고, 또 정의로워 자주 반발했으니까. 양날의 검이라고 생각하고 자주 위험에 일부러 밀어넣거나, 큰 벌을 주어 크게 다치게 하고는 했다. 하지만 협회의 그 누구도 그를 쫓아내거나 죽일 생각은 하지 못했다. 죽이기에 와타루는 너무 쓸모있었으니까.

일단 거의 정신을 잃은 와타루를 들어 의자에 앉혀놓고, 구급상자를 꺼내들었다. 옷도 몸도 추스릴 시간이 없었다. 그정도로 상처가 심해보였으니까. 분명 또 그 지나친 정의감으로 필요없는 싸움에 뛰어들었겠지, 협회가 의도한 대로. 보지 않아도 눈앞에 선명히 그려지는 상황에 한숨을 쉬며 소독약부터 집어들었다.

"다쳤으면 얌전히 자빠져 병원에나 가서 누울 것이지."

"지금 문 닫았고... 네가 내 보호자잖아. 안 그래? 유일하게... ...있을 수 있는 곳이라고."

조금 화가 풀려 투덜거리는 말에 풀이 죽어 시선을 피하는 (덩치만 커서는) 와타루를 보니 마음이 약해졌다. 그래. 석영리그는 호연이나 다른 지방의 리그가 세워지기 전에도 계속 있어왔다. 그는 그 고독하고 위험한 자리를 홀로 지키면서 내려다보고 있었겠지. 그런 자리에서 내려다보는 세상은 어떤 느낌이었을까, 생각하니 조금 가슴 한켠이 욱씬거렸다. 그리고는 이어진 단호한 말에 애정과 마음을 담아 소독약이 묻은 솜을 상처부위에 꼼꼼히 꽉꽉 눌러주었다.

"그리고 병원은 가기 싫어."


	4. 악몽

미쿠리. 미쿠리.

여럼풋이 눈앞에서 흔들리는 모습에 다시 눈을 꽉 감았다. 지금은 특별히 깨고 싶지 않았다. 깨면 또 다시 엉망진창이 되어 돌아온 너를 볼테고, 꾸었던 꿈과 같은 일이 현실이 될까 걱정해야 할테니까. 눈을 감고 손길을 피하던 미쿠리가 다시 천천히 잠으로 빠져들었다.

잠이 들면 언제나 같은 꿈이었다. 또다시 다쳐있는 소중한 사람. 죽어있는 사람. 위험에 뛰어드는 그 성격 때문에 몸이 무사할 일 없는 녀석을 걱정한 탓에 하다하다 못해 이제는 이런 꿈마저 꾸게 되었다. 이를 부득부득 간 미쿠리가 눈앞에 펼쳐진 피바다에서 애써 눈을 돌리려고 했다. 문제는 돌릴 수 없었다는 것이다. 매번 같게도, 언제나 그 자리에 못박힌듯이 서서 그를 내려다볼 수 밖에 없었다. 살짝 숨만 붙어있는채로 이름을 부르며 애원하는 이를, 어떻게 외면할 수 있겠는가. 떨리는 손으로 그 몸을 끌어안으면 천천히 뛰고 있는 생명의 고동이 멎는 느낌이 생생히 전해져왔다. 완전히 멈추게 되면, 그제서야 꿈에서 깰 수 있었다. 자도 잔 것 같지 않고, 깨어있으려는 노력도 한계가 있었다. 또다시 만신창이가 된 채로 피 웅덩이 속에서 끊어질 듯 자신의 이름을 부르는 와타루의 모습에 가슴 한 켠이 아렸다. 죽어가는 것을 가만히 볼 수밖에 없는 자신이 싫었다. 아무것도 할 수 없는 것을 알면서도 다시 손을 뻗고야 마는 자신이 싫었다. 이런 꿈을 꿀 정도로 걱정시키는 와타루가 싫었다.

...싫지 않았다. 그저 현실에서만이라도 몸 건강히 돌아와주었으면 하는데, 그 멍청이는 그런것조차 제대로 해주지 못했다. 울 것 같은 표정의 미쿠리가 몸을 숙여 와타루에게 손을 뻗은 그 때, 강한 힘이 미쿠리를 잡고 악몽에서 끌어내었다. 도와주지 못한 데에 관한 안타까움이 들면서도, 한편으로는 안심했다.

.

.

"미쿠리!"

"왜!? 자자고, 좀!"

눈을 떠서 본 와타루의 모습은 왠일로 다친 데 없이 말끔했다. 평소에는 잔뜩 다쳐와서 침대로 냅다 뛰어드는 녀석이, 왠일로 말끔히 돌아온게 기특해 천천히 몸을 일으켰다. 실컷 걱정시켜 놓은 주제에 눈에는 걱정을 한가득 담고 내려다보는 그의 모습에 웃음이 나와 마주 소리질러주다가 팔의 힘이 빠져 품으로 쓰러졌다. 생각보다 훨씬 지쳐있었나보다, 하는 생각이 솜뭉치로 가득 낀 듯한 머릿속에 들어왔다. 더 이상 버티는 것도 한심할 것 같아 완전히 몸에서 힘을 빼고는 와타루의 허리에 팔을 감아 몸을 밀착했다. 품에 비척 기대어온 미쿠리의 모습에 놀란 와타루가 미쿠리의 등에 팔을 둘렀다. 힘없이 웃던 미쿠리가 와타루의 옷깃을 잡고는 어깨에 얼굴을 묻었다. 더 이상은 정말로 버티기 힘들었다. 눈에 보일 정도로 떨리는 미쿠리의 몸을, 와타루는 가만히 쓸어주었다.

"사실 자기 싫으면서."

듣기는 싫지만 맞는 말이었다. 최근 들어 잦아진 악몽에 잠드는게 무서워 잠들지 못하는 밤이 늘어나고 있었다. 지금도 사실 금방이라도 다시 잠에 빠져들 것만 같았다. 잠에 빠져들면 또다시 그 광경이 보이겠지. 알량한 자존심은 같이 자달라던가 약을 먹는 것조차 허락하지 않았다. 피곤했다. 하지만 동시에 외면할 수 없었다. 괴롭게 웃는 미쿠리의 몸을 눕히자 다시 몸이 꼴사납게 떨리기 시작했다. 어떻게든 그 광경을 감추려고 이불로 몸을 감싸는 미쿠리를 보던 와타루가 이불을 들추고 옆에 끼어누웠다. 놀란 듯이 크게 움찔거리는 미쿠리를 품에 감싼 와타루가 속삭였다. 이제는 괜찮다고, 같이 있으면 악몽같은건 꾸지 않을거라고. 언제부터 알고 있었던 것일까, 이 악몽이 누구 때문인지도 모르면서 속없는 소리를 하는 와타루의 품에 항의하듯 파고든 미쿠리가 다시 눈을 깜박였다. 언제부터 울고 있었던 것일까. 축축하게 젖어들어가는 품과는 달리 따뜻한 체온과 등을 쓸어주며 괜찮다고 속삭이는 다정한 손길에 금방 눈이 감겨왔다.

빈말은 아니었는지, 아니면 드래곤에게 악몽을 쫓는 힘이라도 있는 것인지, 금새 달콤하게 잠에 빠져든 미쿠리의 몸을 와타루가 따뜻하게 품어주었다.


	5. 알을 만들자

미쿠리는 현 상황이 굉장히 불만스러웠다.

며칠전부터 저 망충한 드래곤은 왠 드래곤 알을 하나 데려와서는 애지중지하며 뽀득뽀득 닦고 있었다. 묘하게 익숙한 모습이라 뇌를 잠시 뒤져봤더니 아무래도 다이고의 돌 닦는 폼과 비슷했다. 그정도로 심혈을 기울여 닦고 있었다. 물론 포켓몬을 소중히 대하는 것은 챔피언뿐만이 아닌 사람으로써 당연한 일이고, 그건 칭찬해줘야 마땅한 일이지만, 그 며칠 새에 대화 나눠본적이 별로 없다는게 문제지. 멀티태스킹 안되는 한심한 드래곤.

몸을 돌리는 와타루의 모습에 미쿠리는 진심으로 저 녀석이 이츠키에게 생각을 읽는 법이라도 배웠는지 의심했다. 하지만 그런 생각도 잠시, 뭔가 하고 싶은 말이 있는 듯 조용히 입만 달싹이다 다시 돌려 알을 닦는 모습에 열이 슬슬 뻗치기 시작했다. 만나서 언제부터 차나 마시는 사이가 되었는지 궁금한데. 응? 와타루. 잔뜩 으르렁거리는 미쿠리의 눈앞에 자그마한 포켓몬이 내밀어졌다.

"...뭐."

말이 자그마하다고 했지, 알에서 갓 깬 것치고는 지나치게 큰 - 거의 성인 남성만한 사이즈의 푸른빛 포켓몬은 별로 없었다. 미뇽이었지. 땅에 늘어지는 꼬리를 목에 둘러준 와타루가 미뇽을 다시 내밀었다. 미쿠리는 이해할 수 없었다. 자신은 물 포켓몬 트레이너였지, 드래곤 조련사가 아니었으니까. 혼란에 빠진 미쿠리의 표정을 살피던 와타루가 잔뜩 붉어진 얼굴로 입을 열었다.

"우리 일족에서는, 소중하거나 자신이 무엇보다도 인정하는 사람에게 신속을 배운 일족 전용의 미뇽을 주고는 해. 그리고..음, 내가 인정하고, 또 나에게 있어서... 가장...소중한...사람은, 미쿠리니까..? 망나뇽이 사랑하는 짝과의 사이에서 낳은...그, 아이를, 주고...싶어...서..."

더듬더듬 뭔가 잘못한 듯 얼굴을 잔뜩 붉히며 기어들어가는 목소리로 말하는 와타루의 모습에 미쿠리가 풋,하고 웃어버렸다. 작은 웃음소리는 점점 커져서 도저히 서 있을 수가 없게 된 미쿠리가 탁자를 짚고 숨넘어가라 웃어대었다. 물론, 그 모습을 본 와타루의 얼굴은 공포와 혼란이 교차해 있었다.

"저기, 싫으면 괜찮으니까."

이 망충한 드래곤은 무슨 소리를 하는걸까. 커다란 눈을 깜빡이며 꼬리를 움찔거리던 새끼 미뇽을 바닥에 내려놓은 미쿠리가 와타루를 밀어 바닥에 넘어뜨렸다. 튼튼해서 이 정도로는 다치지도 않겠지만, 놀라 살짝 소리를 지른 와타루를 한심하게 보던 미쿠리가 와타루의 턱을 밀어올려 그대로 짙게 입맞췄다. 조금 시간이 지난 후 머리색과 같은 색으로 물든 와타루를 놓아준 미쿠리가 놀리듯 여기저기 쓰다듬으며 그르릉거리기 시작했다. 이 망충한 드래곤은 망충하기만 한게 아니라 귀엽기까지 했다. 아까까지의 분노가 눈 녹듯 사라지는 것을 느낀 미쿠리가 조금씩 여기저기를 간질이며 제안했다.

"그럴거면 아예 우리끼리 알을 만들면 되잖아."

"...말이 되는 소리를 해."

"비유적 표현이잖아, 비유적 표현-! 멋없는 녀석 같으니라고."

불쌍한 와타루는 이제 눈도 제대로 못 마주칠 정도였다. 다시 웃음이 터져 와타루의 어깨를 짚고 한참을 웃던 미쿠리가 다시 한번 고개를 들어 입맞춰왔다. 이제 한동안은 이쁜이 드래곤이라고 불러야지. 그런 귀여운 이유로 며칠을 방치한 댓가는 톡톡히 치르게 될 것이었다.


End file.
